Inazuma Eleven: Are you my first love?
by RyuusakiShin15
Summary: Story about fraternal twins transfering to another school called Raimon, the girl was very nervous of her first day. But then she made friends with a boy name Fubuki.
1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning, the long white haired girl with golden eyes name Saitou Hanako looked very nervous, she can barely move since she is going to transfer in a school called Raimon Junior High. While her fraternal older twin, a boy, with the same hair colour and also the same eye colour name Saitou Hachiro is really excited, because he wanted to meet the most famous Raimon Eleven who won in the FFI Tournament which held last month, he is the reason she got to wake up so early.

Hachiro: *calling from the living room up to Hanako's room* Oi Hanako! Are you finish up there?

Hanako: *red vein pops* Yeah! Yeah! Don't be in a rush Onii-san! _I can't believe he's so excited about this._ *Goes down to her room and to the dining room* What do we have for breakfast?

Mom: We'll have the usual, okay? *places Ramen on the table*

Hanako: *sigh* Okay… *eats Ramen*

Hachiro: Hey Hanako! Don't make a fool of yourself when we get there, okay?

Hanako: *red vein pops and stands up* DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT MORONIC BROTHER? *sits down*

Mom: Hanako… Don't call your brother that.

Hanako: Tsch… okay mom.

Hachiro:*chuckles* Geez, You're really grumpy today Hanako, try to chill.

Hanako: *shivers* C-C-Chill?

Hachiro: Yeah… Something wrong with that?

Hanako: I-I can't chill, b-because it is our first day in Raimon. Why aren't you nervous about it?

Hachiro: *shrugs* Beats me… I guess my wanting to meet the Raimon Eleven overpowered my nervousness.

Hanako: *sweat drops* Who are this "Raimon Eleven" anyway?

Hachiro: *Pats Hanako's shoulders* Little sister… when it comes to sports, you REALLY are ignorant.

Hanako: Hmph… *faces the other way*

Hachiro: So, just to give you any knowledge about it… Well, Raimon Eleven started as rookies just 5 months ago, but then when they had a practice match against Teikoku, recently other players wanted to challenge and most of their matches they won, and most of the people say it is because of their ace striker Gouenji Shuuya.

Hanako: *Yawn* I didn't thought that sports could be boring.

Hachiro: *sweat drops* _How did I become siblings with her? We are TOTALLY 100% different…_

Hanako: *looks at the clock* Hmm… It's thirty minutes till class begins.

Hachiro: Alright! How about let's go already?

Hanako: *shivers* Uh…C-C-Can we wait a little longer?

Hachiro: Nonsense! Come on let's go! Don't be such a chicken!

Hanako: I-I don't want to make a fool of myself before the class starts! *faces down*

Hachiro: *sigh* You won't make a fool of yourself, coz' I'm here!

Hanako: Onii-san…

Hachiro: Okay! Let's go! *pulls Hanako's arm* We're going now mom!

Mom: Okay! Good luck both of you!

Hanako and Hachiro: *ran out of their house*

Hanako: W-Wait! C-Can you slow down? *ran after Hachiro*

Hachiro: *laughs and continues running* It's better to run! We might be late at school!

Hanako: B-But we still have THIRTY MINUTES!

Hachiro: Thirty minutes means thirty seconds, don't you know that?

Hanako: N-No.. Because YOU just made that up!

Hachiro: True, but you should've known that, because you're always with me! *laughs*

Hanako: Hmph!

In the Raimon School

Hachiro: *stops running* Well we're here sis!

Hanako: *breathing heavily* Don't… ever… make me… run again…

Hachiro: Oops sorry… I forgot you have asthma. You should take a deep breath.

Hanako: *breathing heavily again* How… can I do that?... I'm having hard… time… BREATHING!

Hachiro: Oh yeah! *gets something in his bag* Here! It's medicine, mom gave it to me just this morning.

Hanako: *continues breathing and takes the medicine*T-Thanks *eats medicine*

Hachiro: *looks around then suddenly ran up*

Hanako: H-Hey O-Onii-san! W-Where are you going?

Hachiro: Don't worry! I'll be right back!

Hanako: *sweat drops* _B-But… How long?_ *shivers* W-Wait, I'm going with you!

In the soccer field

Hachiro: *Looks around* Wow! So this is where the Raimon Eleven train!

Hanako: Onii-san! Don't be SO in a rush! What are you doing in here anyway?

Hachiro: Hmm… Hey Hanako look over there! *points at the people playing soccer* They are the Raimon Eleven!

Hanako: Oh… So they're the Raimon Eleven, huh?

Teal net w/ brown eyes: Hmm? *looks at the twins*

Hanako: *saw the teal net and shivers* O-O-Onii-san… S-Someone is looking over here… *tries to pull Hachiro's arm* W-We're disturbing their practice! So let's just go!

Hachiro: *looks at the teal net* Oh! He's Kazemaru Ichirouta; he's one of the fastest players of the team.

Hanako: I don't care! Let's just leave them with their practice!

Kazemaru: *goes near to the twins* Hey! I haven't seen you two around before, are you the new students I've been hearing about?

Hachiro: Yeah! I'm Saitou Hachiro and this is my younger twin sister Saitou Hana… *looks behind* Hanako?

Kazemaru: Seems she left…

Hachiro: *bows* Sorry about her… She is really nervous on her first day.

Kazemaru: *shook his head* Don't worry about it, it happens a lot! *smiles* Anyway, I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta!

Hachiro: I know who you are, you're one of the players who represented Japan in the FFI Tournament. I'm like a fan of your team! *smiles*

Kazemaru: Oh, really? *chuckles* I didn't know that we really are that famous!

Hachiro: *nods* Anyway, I need to go find Hanako, she might be hiding somewhere.

Kazemaru: Can I help you find her? If it's okay with you.

Hachiro: But… uhm… *looks at the Raimon eleven* aren't you practicing?

Kazemaru: Nah… We were just playing soccer.

Hachiro: Well, okay. Thanks!

Kazemaru: *nods* Let's go!

Hanako: *lean against the wall and sigh* _Onii-san is so lucky to have his first friend just on the first day of school… why do I keep on running away?_

White hair w/ teal eyes: *goes near to Hanako* Hello! *smiles*

Hanako: Wah! *fell down in the ground* Ow… Ow…

White hair w/ teal eyes: Sorry if I scared you! Here, let me help you… *lends a hand*

Hanako: O-Okay, thanks *grabs the white hair's hand*

White hair w/ teal eyes: Hi! I'm Fubuki Shirou, you must be a new student, are you?

Hanako: *completely frozen* U-U-U-U-Uhh… Y-Y-Yeah…

Fubuki: Hmm? Something wrong? You shouldn't be scared of me… I don't bite… *smiles*So, what is your name Miss?

Hanako: I… Uhm… My n-name is S-Saito Hanako…

Fubuki: Oh… What a beautiful name! *smiles* Nice to meet you Hanako-chan!

Hanako: *nods* Y-Yeah, Nice to meet you too.

Fubuki: *holds Hanako's hand* Hanako-chan, how about I'll meet you with my friends?

Hanako: N-No thanks…

Fubuki: Well, if you say so. My friends are in the soccer field right now playing soccer.

Hanako: Your friends are the Raimon Eleven?

Fubuki: *nods* Yup!

Hanako: Oh I see…uhm…

Fubuki: Hmm? What is it?

Hanako: Well…uhm… Can you let go of my hand?

Fubuki: Oh! Uhm… Sorry! *lets go of Hanako's hand*

Hanako: *blushes* I-It's okay… _What is this feeling I'm having right now? Am I…_

(bell rings)

Fubuki: Time for school! So… uh… which class are you going in Hanako-chan?

Hanako: Uhm… let me see… *Opens bag* hmm… _Where is it? _*Books falling down on the floor* Oh no!

Fubuki: *chuckles* Don't worry, I'll get it for you! *smiles and gets books*

Hanako: *blushes and faces down* _I'm so clumsy…_ Uhm… Sorry Fubuki-kun… *bows*

Fubuki: *looks at Hanako* Hmm? What for?

Hanako: Well… It's because I'm too shy and nervous, I-I have done almost everything wrong! I'm so sorry!

Fubuki: There is nothing to worry about Hanako-chan, I was nervous too when I transferred here. It is normal for people to be nervous, not just you. *smiles*

Hanako: Uh… R-right…

Fubuki: *stands up and lends Hanako's books* Here Hanako-chan!

Hanako: *takes books then smiles* Thank you Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki: *smiles back* You're welcome! So, Let's go!

Hanako: W-wait for a minute… *looks at a paper* It says that I'm in class 2-B.

Fubuki: Great! We're on the same class! What is your seat number?

Hanako: Seat number? I didn't know about that.

Fubuki: Can I see that for a moment?

Hanako: Okay *gives paper*

Fubuki: Hmm… Well it says your number is 21. Wow, that's awesome!

Hanako: What do you mean?

Fubuki: I number is 28, so that means I sit behind you.

Hanako: Oh I see… Uhm… We should really go now!

Fubuki: Yeah, you're right!

Hachiro: Hey Hanako!

Hanako: Huh? Onii-san?

Hachiro: Where were you? You got me worried sick!

Hanako: Uh... I'm sorry!

Hachiro: Okay, but don't do that again!

Hanako: Okay.

Kazemaru: (looks at Fubuki) Hey Fubuki! Why weren't you playing soccer with us?

Fubuki: Ah Gomene… I forgot! It just slipped my mind!

Kazemaru: It's alright… Anyway let's all go to class together already.

Fubuki, Hachiro and Hanako: Yeah!

In Class 2-B

Hachiro: Well we're here. Hanako, do you know where you are going to sit?

Hanako: Y-Yeah…

Hachiro: What's your number?

Hanako: 21

Hachiro: Too bad… I'm sitting in number 23, Sorry. How about I'll tell the teacher…

Hanako: No, It's alright.

Hachiro: Are you sure?

Hanako: Yeah.

Teacher: *gets in the classroom* Okay everyone! Sit down! Except for the new students!

Hanako and Hachiro: Okay

Teacher: Class, before we start, let us first meet your two new classmates. They are fraternal twins, the boy is Saitou Hachiro and the girl is Saitou Hanako. So I want all of you too let them feel at home, okay?

All the students except Hanako and Hachiro: Hai!

Teacher: Now you may go to your seats, you know where you are going to sit, right?

Hanako and Hachiro: Hai! *goes to their seat*

Fubuki: *whispers to Hanako* So Hanako-chan, after morning class, do you want to eat lunch with me?

Hanako: Uhm… Okay…

Teacher: Okay now listen up everyone! Pay attention when I am starting my lesson! Especially you Endou!

Endou: *chuckles* It's not my fault, that I really like talking!

Teacher: Oh? So who should I blame then?

Endou: Uh?... Well…

Teacher: Now be quiet!

Endou: Y-Yes Ma'am!

After morning class

Fubuki: Let's go to the cafeteria Hanako-chan!

Hanako: Okay, but Onii-san…

Fubuki: Oh… Hachiro-kun said that he'll go to the clubhouse.

Hanako: Oh…

Fubuki: I'll introduce you to some of my friends there. *smiles*

Hanako: *blushes* O-Okay.

In the cafeteria

Brunette w/ brown eyes: Hey Fubuki-san!

Fubuki: Hello Tachimukai-kun.

Tachimukai: *looks at Hanako* Hello! I'm Tachimukai Yuuki, Nice to meet you!

Hanako: I-I'm Saitou Hanako, Nice to meet you too.

White hair w/ Dark eyes: I'm Gouenji Shuuya.

Red hair w/ teal eyes: I'm Kiyama Hiroto *smiles*

After the introduction

Fubuki: So, Where is captain?

Gouenji: He went to the clubhouse

Hiroto: Almost half of the team actually is in the clubhouse.

Fubuki: Oh I see… Hanako-chan, do you want to go in the clubhouse after we eat?

Hanako: O-Okay.

Tachimukai: Hmm? Wait, isn't Touko-san here just a minute ago?

Midorikawa: Well… she… is over there *points at a table at the end* Poor Touko, if her father isn't really overprotective with her she should be sitting here with friends not with guards.

Everyone except Midorikawa and Hanako: *sweat drops*Yeah…

After lunch… In the clubhouse

Fubuki: *holds Hanako's hand* Let's go in Hanako-chan! *smiles*

Hanako: *blushes* Y-Y-Yeah…

Fubuki: Are you alright?

Hanako: *still blushing and faces down*Y-yeah…

(goes in the clubhouse)

Hachiro: Hey Hanako! Did you eat well?

Hanako: Yeah.

Endou: Hey you're Hanako, right?

Hanako: Y-Yeah

Endou: Do you want to become the manager of the Raimon Eleven?

Hanako: M-Manager?

Fubuki: That is a great idea! How about it?

Hanako: Uhm… what does a manager do?

Endou: Well, like its name says, you're going to manage the team.

Hanako: Uhm… Okay

Endou: Great! Aki and the girls can help you out!

Hanako: *nods*

Fubuki: Welcome to the team Hanako-chan! *smiles*

Hanako: Y-Y-Yeah… T-thanks Fubuki-kun…

After school… (time 5 pm)

Fubuki: Hey Hanako-chan! Tomorrow we'll be starting practice, Aki-san and the others can start teaching you how to become a manager

Hanako: Okay

Fubuki: Well, I'll be going now! Bye!

Hanako: Okay Bye…

Hachiro: *nudges Hanako* Hey Hanako, I have noticed that the whole day you were with Fubuki. So, how does it feel?

Hanako: *blushes* W-What do you mean?

Hachiro: You first love of course! Before you never liked talking to boys, but now you've change a lot!

Hanako: *blushes completely red* H-He's not...my first love Onii-san!

Hachiro: *shrugs* Yeah, whatever Hanako. *chuckles*

Hanako: _B-But maybe Onii-san is right… Is this really my first love?_

(WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS :)) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is their second day of school, Hanako haven't been sleeping well due to the fact she kept on thinking if Fubuki was really her very first love, she didn't know why, is it his good looks? Or is it just because he is very nice?

Hachiro: Hanako! Are you awake?

Hanako: Yeah *yawns then goes out of bed*

Hachiro: Hurry up! It's almost time for school!

Hanako: Really? *looks at the clock* Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?

Hachiro: *shrugs* Well, you were having hard time sleeping, so… I was thinking of giving you more sleep.

Hanako: Eh? You know?

Hachiro: *laughs* Of course! I also overheard you saying Fubuki over and over again. *smiles*

Hanako: *blushes and holds face*_This is so embarrassing… even for my brother!_

Hachiro: Come on! Take a bath and change onto your uniform already!

Hanako: O-Okay…

She hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took a bath, she usually finishes bathing about twenty-five minutes, but she was really late so she took a bath about ten minutes. After she finish, she ran to their room and change to her uniform, then to the dining room to eat breakfast.

Hanako: *looks around* Huh? Where's Onii-san?

Mom: Oh! He said he'll be going ahead!

Hanako: *shouts* W-WHAT? HE LEFT ME!

Mom: Now, hurry up and eat so you won't be late!

Hanako: *sigh* Alright… *sits down and eat breakfast*

Hanako quickly eats breakfast, she didn't mind the time because she might worry too much. Then she was finish, and immediately ran to the door.

Hanako: I'm going now Mom! *puts on her shoes*

Mom: Okay then! Be careful on your way there! *smiles*

She ran out of her house in panic and at the same time frustrated at her twin brother for leaving her. Then when she was about to turn to the right direction, she bumped into someone and both of them fell to ground.

Hanako: Ow… Ow…

?: Ow… Sorry about that… *looks at Hanako* Huh? Hanako-chan?

Hanako: F-Fubuki-kun!

Fubuki: *stands up* I didn't think I would see you here *chuckles* Let me help you *lend a hand*

Hanako: *blushes* T-Thanks *grabs his hand*

Fubuki: Well… Let's go, we still have time to get there on time.

Hanako: Okay…

Both Fubuki and Hanako ran heading to the school. Fubuki was smiling when they ran, which makes Hanako suddenly blushes, she doesn't know why this always happens. Now they have finally arrived, it's a minute left for the class to begin. They panted and sighed in relief that they finally made it and not late. When they stopped in the main gate, they saw the Raimon team and Hanako's twin brother standing like they are waiting for someone, maybe they are waiting for them.

Hachiro: *looks at Hanako* Hey Hanako!

Hanako: *Looks at Hachiro with a dark aura*

Hachiro: *chuckles*

Gouenji: Hey Fubuki! You're almost late again.

Fubuki: Gomene, I had some problem with Atsuya…

Endou: Oh you mean your pet wolf name Atsuya *covering his mouth to stop laughing*

Hanako: *sweat drop* _A-A Wolf?_

Kazemaru: What did Atsuya do?

Fubuki: He…uhm… ate 'Mom'.

Hanako: O.O

Tsunami: Well who wouldn't? That bird is huge! *laughs*

Hanako: *sighed* _What a weird name for a bird…_

Tachimukai: So what did 'Dad' do when Atsuya ate 'Mom'?

Fubuki: He was so shocked that he had suicide. *sighed*

Hanako: O.O

Endou: Poor birds. *shook his head*

(Bell rings)

Hachiro: Time for class! Let's go Hanako.

Hanako: *shook her head* Y-Yeah

Everyone went to their respective classes, Hanako and the others that are in the same class as them went into one corner to talk for a while since the teacher haven't arrive yet. They talk mostly about soccer and hissatsus, Hanako looked clueless but she just listened so she might learn something. Then finally the teacher arrived, they went to their proper seats and all the students became silent like no one is around. The teacher began on his lesson about math. Hanako pretended that she listened but in her mind she was thinking about her confusion about why she liked Fubuki. Then finally something gave her an attention, it was the call of her teacher.

Teacher: Hanako! Try answering this problem!

Hanako: H-Hai! *goes near to the board*

Fubuki: *looks at Hanako* _It looks like she is bothered about something…_

Hanako: Uhm… *looks at the problem*

Teacher: Take your sit Hanako.

Hanako: Uhm… Okay.. *goes back to the sit*

Lunch time

Fubuki: Ne Hanako-chan!

Hanako: Huh? What is it Fubuki-kun?

Fubuki: Where are you going to eat lunch?

Hanako: Maybe in the cafeteria, how about you?

Fubuki: In the cafeteria too, so do you want to eat there with me?

Hanako: Uhm… Sure.

Fubuki: Great! Let's go!

While Fubuki and Hanako are eating together in the cafeteria, all of the Raimon Eleven are eating in the clubhouse.

In the clubhouse

Endou: Hey Hachiro, aren't you eating with your twin sister?

Hachiro: Nah, she's okay on her own, and besides, Fubuki is there with her.

Kazemaru: Oh yeah, I just noticed something. Fubuki and Hanako have been always together since yesterday.

Aki: Yeah, I guess they are really getting along! *Giggles*

Rika: They might have an interest in each other! That is so great! I love it! *suspicious look*

Haruna: (sweat drops) Rika-san, I don't like the look on your face…

Rika: Let's think of a plan for them to go out on a date.

Hachiro: I don't think that Hanako would want to go out, she's okay with going to girls but to guys…

Rika: That's alright! You haven't given a try yet, so this is the perfect time!

Hiroto: Rika-san, Hanako-san is still new, and Fubuki-kun might be just want to get Hanako-san get to feel at comfortable.

Rika: Nonsense! So who wants to help me hook both of them up?

Endou: Count me out

Kidou: Me too

Tachimukai: Same with me

Rika: *trips anime style*

In the cafeteria

Fubuki: Hanako-chan, can I ask you something?

Hanako: What is it?

Fubuki: Is there something bothering you during Math class?

Hanako: *blushes* Uhm… N-No, not at all.

Fubuki: Are you sure?

Hanako: *nods* Yeah.

Fubuki: Uhm… Okay, but if you have any problem feel free to tell me, okay?

Hanako: Okay, Thanks Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki: *smiles*

After Lunch, the class 2-B went to the gym, since it's Physical Education(P.E), while the others are in their classroom. Then after afternoon class…

Kazemaru: Sorry everyone! I can't practice today, I have to help my parents.

Endou: It's alright! See ya on Monday, Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Yeah, Bye! *leaves*

Aki: Hanako-san, come with us for a moment.

Hanako: Uhm… Okay.

In the soccer field

Hiroto: What are we going to do today Endou-kun?

Endou: Hmm… I guess we'll just have to make a new hissatsu

Kidou: Yeah, I guess we should, since we have nothing much to do.

Endou: Okay! Let's begin practice!

They all started practicing, the managers helped Hanako one how to be a manager, she was doing well but having a bit of a hard time with it. One hour has past and the team have finished practicing, they went to the clubhouse and changed their clothes, and the managers waited outside.

Gouenji: Hey Fubuki.

Fubuki: Hmm? What is it, Gouenji-kun?

Gouenji: Well, we've been wondering that you've always been with Hanako since yesterday…so…

Fubuki: So, what about it?

Gouenji: Uh… It's nothing, forget me asking that.

Endou: What he's trying to say Fubuki is… are you two having some kind of a relationship with each other?

Fubuki: Eh? No we don't.

Tsunami: *nudges Fubuki* Just admit that you like her Fubuki! *laughs*

Fubuki: *blinks* Yeah, I like her. Is there something wrong about that?

Tsunami: Wait! I think you don't get me. I mean do you have a crush on her?

Fubuki: Oh…

Tsunami: So, Do you have a crush on her?

Fubuki: Hmm… Well…. I guess so…

Everyone except Fubuki: Wow… You're not hesitating to admit it! O.O

Fubuki: Why? Do I have to?

Everyone except Fubuki: *shooks head*

Outside of clubhouse

All the guys: *goes out of clubhouse*

Hanako: Let's go Onii-san.

Hachiro: Uhm… You go on ahead!

Hanako: Uhm… O-Okay.

Fubuki: Can I go walk home with you?

Hanako: *blushes* Uhm… Well… *faces in the other way* O-Okay…

Fubuki: Great! *smiles*

Endou: Well, see you on Monday Fubuki! Hanako!

Hanako and Fubuki: Bye!

Hanako and Fubuki walked home together, Hanako blushed uncontrollably due to the fact she is walking home with Fubuki all alone. She was amazed that Fubuki didn't noticed her blushing, it was weird, or he knew it all along?

Fubuki: Ne Hanako-chan! *points at the right direction* This way is my house, so I guess time for us to say good bye.

Hanako: Uhm… Okay…

Fubuki: Oh yeah... I want to ask something, if it is okay?

Hanako: Sure, What is it?

Fubuki: Well, Do you want to go out with me on a date tomorrow?

Hanako: *blushes* _E-EH?_

Fubuki: But, If you don't want to it's fine with me.

Hanako: *blushing uncontrollably* Uhm… W-Well… O-O-Okay

Fubuki: Well then see you tomorrow at 1 pm. *kisses Hanako on the forehead* Bye! *leaves*

Hanako: *blushes* F-F-Fubuki…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Hanako and Fubuki walked together heading to their home, Fubuki asked Hanako to go out with her on a date, she completely lost her tracks, she didn't know what to answer, but she just said okay to him. Fubuki smiled at her and before he goes to the direction to where his home is he gave Hanako a kiss on the forehead, Hanako was totally flushed she was surprised that Fubuki did that to her. Afterwards Fubuki smiled and said good bye to Hanako and left, but Hanako was still frozen from the kiss, her heart was beating so fast.

Few seconds she finally snapped out, and continued walking home. She finally arrived home, she opened the door, and shouted to her mother that she is home. She removed her shoes and immediately went to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed hugging her pillow tight, she was thinking about Fubuki, on why he asked her out.

Hanako: _Why would he ask me out?... Does he like me?... _(shooks head) _No… Who would ever like a girl like me… _*lying on the bed*

(door opens)

Hachiro: Hey Hanako! How was your day? *smiles*

Hanako: I-It was o-okay…

Hachiro: Hmm? *looks at Hanako* You don't look okay… Something wrong?

Hanako: Well… I-It's…uhm…about Fubuki-kun…

Hachiro: Eh? What did he do?

Hanako: H-He…uhm… asked me out… *covers face with a pillow*

Hachiro: W-WHAT? H-H-HE JUST..

Hanako: *covers mouth* Please don't shout…

Hachiro: *nods*

Hanako: *removes hand*

Hachiro: How did he asked you out?

Hanako: *blushes* After we were walking…

Hachiro: Wow… I never knew that my little sister could have her very first date *smiles*

Hanako: I should've said no. *faces down*

Hachiro: No way… That date might be the chance for you to find out if you like him or not.

Hanako: E-Eh? How did you know that?

Hachiro: Uh…Etto… I…uhm… accidentally looked into your journal…

Hanako: *shouts* HOW DARE YOU LOOK INTO MY JOURNAL!

Hachiro: Sorry… Sorry… I'll never read it again!

Hanako: Good *looks away*

Hachiro: *sighs* Anyway, what time is your date?

Hanako: Uhm… He said 1 pm.

Hachiro: Great! I'm so proud of my little sister! *laughs*

Hanako: Well don't be!

Mom: *shouts from the dining room*Hachiro! Hanako! Time to eat dinner!

Hachiro: Great! I'm really starving!

The next day (Time: 12 pm)

Hanako started preparing herself for her first date with Fubuki, she was nervous. She does not have any idea what to do in dates. Hachiro left just few minutes ago heading to Kidou's house, he said something about sleeping there with Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Hiroto, which means she's sleeping alone. It's almost time for Fubuki to arrive at her house, she sat on the bed and thinks about her confusion, she hoped that she might find out. Then the doorbell rang, it must be Fubuki. She ran to the door and opened it.

Fubuki: Hey Hanako-chan! Are you ready to go? *smiles*

Hanako: *blushing* Y-Yeah… *goes out of house*

Fubuki: Hmm… Where do you want to go Hanako-chan?

Hanako: Uhm… Can we just walk around the town?

Fubuki: Great idea! Let's go!

Hanako: *nods*

They both walked heading to Inazuma Town. They looked around there, and Hanako seemed to enjoy it. Fubuki looked at Hanako smiling because he wanted her to be happy. Few minutes they walked past to a comic store, and Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Handa and Max are there, but they didn't noticed and just continued walking but then Midorikawa looked at the window and saw them, he looked confused and said to them…

Midorikawa: Hey minna, isn't that Fubuki and Hanako? *points at them*

Kazemaru: *looks at them* You're right! What are they doing?

Handa: I guess they're hanging out.

Max: Like a date..

The guys except Max: *shouts* A-A DATE?

Kurimatsu: Did Rika-san done something?

Kazemaru: I don't think so… If she was the one who did it, she should've been spying on their date.

Midorikawa: Like that? *points to someone hiding in the bush*

Handa: Maybe she did do something, let's go ask her.

Max: I'm way ahead of ya'! *goes near to Rika*

(the guys goes out of the store)

Max: Hey Rika!

Rika: Shh! Be quiet or else they might here you!

Kazemaru: Oi Rika, did you do something to make them date each other?

Rika: Actually no.

Midorikawa: E-Eh? S-So who asked who?

Rika: I don't know but this is perfect! In the end of their date, they might be going steady, and live happily ever after!

Kazemaru: *face palms* Let's just leave her… we can't be involved in this like last time…

Midorikawa: Oh, you mean Captain and Fuyuka?

Kazemaru: Yes.

Midorikawa: Then let's watch their date!

Kazemaru: *sweat drops* A-Are you serious?

Midorikawa: Yeah!

Kurimatsu: Me too!

Kabeyama: Same with me!

Kazemaru: *sweat drops* Guys…

Rika: *Pulls Kazemaru's arm* Come one let's go! We're losing them!

Kazemaru: O-Oi! Let go!

Hanako, Fubuki and the guys that are spying are now in park, since they are finished walking around so Fubuki thinks that they should go there.

Fubuki: Hanako-chan, Are you tired?

Hanako: Uhm… Well a little bit.

Fubuki: How about we'll rest for a while?

Hanako: Okay.

(Fubuki and Hanako sits on a bench)

Fubuki: So, have you enjoyed this date?

Hanako: *nods* I had so much fun, thank you so much Fubuki-kun. *smiles*

Fubuki: You're welcome, I would do anything for you.

Hanako: *blushes* Oh… Uhm…Fubuki-kun?

Fubuki: What is it Hanako-chan?

Hanako: Uhm… Why did you asked me in the first place?

Fubuki: Hmm… Well, it's because I know that you are troubled about something, so I want to cheer you up and also want to see you smile. *smiles*

Hanako: Oh... But how?

Fubuki: You're like me, I keep my problems by myself… I never told anyone about it, and by looking at your face it is really obvious.

Hanako: _He's like me? _

It is 6 o'clock in the evening; they went to a restaurant to eat.

Fubuki: So, what do you want to eat Hanako-chan?

Hanako: Uhm… Anything is fine.

Fubuki: Alright then!

After Fubuki ordered for the food, they both started talking much about themselves. Fubuki has much in common with Hanako, which made Hanako surprised. Then the waiter served their food and they start eating their food, Hanako blushed every time she looks at Fubuki, it was weird. Afterwards they finished eating and Fubuki paid the bill and both of them left the restaurant.

Fubuki: Oh yeah I almost forgot, can we stop by to my house first. I want to give you something, after having so much fun I completely forgot about it. *chuckles*

Hanako: O-Okay…

Fubuki and Hanako heads to his house, they noticed that the clouds became dark like it is about to rain. They walked a bit faster, and then they finally arrived.

Fubuki: *opens door* You should get in Hanako-chan, I think it's about to rain.

Hanako: Uhm..alright. *gets in the house*

Fubuki: Come with me Hanako-chan!

Hanako: Okay…

Fubuki: *shouts* Atsuya!

Hanako: _Atsuya? Hmm… That name sounds familiar…_ *thinks*

(A pup[young wolf] goes near to Fubuki)

Fubuki: *pats Atsuya* Hanako-chan! This is Atsuya!

Hanako: *looks at Atsuya* Wow… He's so cute!

Fubuki: Thanks, everyone think he's scary but you're the only person who said he is cute. *smiles*

Hanako: Why do they think he is scary?

Fubuki: *shrugs* I don't know.

(starting to rain)

Fubuki: I guess it's raining now. You should stay here for a while.

Hanako: Okay, can I call my mom first? She might be worried about me right now.

Fubuki: Sure, follow me.

(goes to the kitchen)

Hanako: (dials phone number)

(ringing)

Mom: Hello?

Hanako: Mom, it's me Hanako, I'm here in Fubuki-kun's house.

Mom: Oh that's good. Oh yeah, today I'll be going to the hospital and stay with my sick friend there, so which means that you're going to be alone. I think you should sleep there with your friend.

Hanako: *blushes* W-What?

Mom: Oh it's almost time for me to go, now see you tomorrow Hanako! *hangs up*

Hanako: *hangs up and sighs*

Fubuki: Something wrong Hanako-chan?

Hanako: Well… uhm… I can't go home, since my mom is going to the hospital for a friend and she…

Fubuki: So you need a place to stay for the night?

Hanako: *looks away and nods*

Fubuki: Then you can stay here!

Hanako: Really?

Fubuki: It's fine!

Hanako: T-Thank you Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki went to his room and prepared for the bed, he seemed really okay letting a girl sleep with him for the night. He handed her one of his clothes for her to wear. She completely flushed, as she wore Fubuki's clothes, her heart beats ten times faster.

Fubuki: Hanako-chan, what do you think of Raimon Junior High?

Hanako: Uhm… It is much better than my old school, I guess… But I still missed my old friends.

Fubuki: Me too… I missed my friends in Hokkaido; I go to school there before.

Hanako: Oh…

Fubuki: Oh yeah, *gets a small box in the table* Here. *gives to Hanako*

Hanako: What's this? *opens small box and saw a necklace* It's so beautiful, I can't accept this.

Fubuki: Please accept it Hanako-chan. *gets the necklace and puts it around Hanako's neck*

Hanako: W-Why are you giving this to me?

Fubuki: *face turns a bit pinkish* It's because it is the symbol of my love for you…

Hanako: *blushes* Huh?

Fubuki: *holds both hands of Hanako* Hanako-chan… I love you…

Fubuki confessed his love for Hanako, it was a shock for her. She was completely flushed, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to confess her love to him as well, but still does not have the courage to. Fubuki smiled at her and asked to her...

Fubuki: Do you love me back, Hanako-chan?

Hanako froze, now is her chance to let him know that she loves him back. She slightly nodded at him. Then he said to her…

Fubuki: Can you tell me through words?

Fubuki wanted her to say it for some reason. She blushed furiously, she can't do it, she was to afraid to say it. Fubuki blinked, he called her name and repeated what he asked her.

Fubuki: Can you tell me through words, Hanako-chan?

Hanako: F-Fubuki-kun…. I… I… l-l-love you…

She finally said it, she felt her face is getting very hot. It was her first time to have confessed her love for a guy. Fubuki smiled at her very happy to have heard that words, and then Fubuki got a bit closer to her, and suddenly gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Hanako's eyes widened, she was surprised by the kiss, but then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Both of them finally broke the kiss, Hanako smiled at him, and Fubuki smiled back. Then they looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock in the evening. Time for them to sleep, Fubuki sat on the bed and said to Hanako…

Fubuki: Hanako-chan, do you want to sleep next to me?

Hanako: Uhm… Are you sure?

Fubuki: Yeah

Hanako: Well, okay.

They both went to bed sleeping together. It was the best day Hanako has ever happened to her. Now, the question now is… What happened to Rika and the guys?

The guys went back home, after they were in the park, but Rika stayed so long. She almost spied everything that happened on Hanako and Fubuki's date, but went home when both of them went to Fubuki's house. She smirked that she has the urge to tell it to everyone on the Raimon team.

(WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IT… SO HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!)


End file.
